


genuine love? in THIS economy?

by femslashfatale (mikans_elbow)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, juri has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikans_elbow/pseuds/femslashfatale
Summary: Juri's new secretary is eerily familiar.





	genuine love? in THIS economy?

She'd spent her whole life building up to her current position, and yet being the CEO of a major company did absolutely nothing for her. She was more spokesperson than businesswoman, wearing the jewels and suits that adoring designers sent her way, covering herself in more layers and more layers of a confident persona while her soul shriveled up. Every day was the same in a different way than how time had slowly flowed in high school. Ohtori had been a long, arduous journey that didn't have an end until it did, but now Juri could blink and realize years had gone by with nothing of note happening. Life was static. 

A familiar face stared up at her from the pile of applications she'd gotten for her personal secretary position. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but the name "Himemiya Anthy" greeted her with as cold a smile as it had so many years before. Even witches need to make a living. 

What was even more infuriating was that after her employees went through every resume, they told her that Himemiya was the most qualified woman for the position. She wanted to throw out the idea out of spite, but she wasn't running the business alone and they insisted Himemiya be accepted. Juri relented, but only with the addendum that she would be fired over the smallest mistake. 

Himemiya did not make any mistakes. She collected every call with a kind, professional tone; she made sure Juri's schedule was flexible and fit in more meetings than any of her previous secretaries had. A begrudging respect arose in Juri's heart when Himemiya smiled at her to inform her of another potential business contact. Neither admitted to recognizing the other, even during their first meeting, but they both knew they did. 

After a few months, however, Anthy's behavior became distinctly less... professional. She stopped by Juri's office more often, sometimes with only the barest message to deliver. Her eyelashes fluttered in conversation and her smiles began edging toward smirks. She'd lean into Juri's personal space when it was quiet. There was a familiarity to the whole situation that Juri didn't catch until she noticed that she was leaning toward Anthy in return. 

Juri liked dining out alone, and she didn't care who saw her or what they thought of it. It was mundane at the point. But one night, she saw Anthy eating a full course meal at the table over with a man she recognized as her fellow employee, and Anthy's eyes never met hers despite the proximity. Juri wanted to walk up to that man and fire him on the spot for having the audacity to get close to the woman she— 

Juri left without tipping. 

So as to avoid suspicion, she waited a week before firing the man for making some dumb mistake she'd set him up for. She made a show of it, too, and yelled at him in her office so fiercely that the thirty year old man cried and nearly sprinted out the doors. The doors slammed behind him, and then quietly opened up again to the arrival of a witch.


End file.
